It is known for a wedge plate clutch to include: a hub; a plurality of wedge plate segments with respective ramps; an outer ring with a plurality of ramps engaged with the ramps of the wedge plate segments; and a cage. The cage is displaceable in a first axial direction to displace the wedge plate segments into contact with the outer ring to transition the wedge plate clutch from a disconnect mode to a connect mode. Once the connect mode is attained, a spring is used to displace the cage in a second axial direction to separate the cage from the wedge plate segments. A device, separate from the spring is used to control radially outward movement of the wedge plate segments to prevent unintentional contact of the wedge plate segments with the outer ring during the disconnect mode and subsequent unintentional transition to the connect mode for the wedge plate clutch.